


Start Me Up and Watch Me Go, Go, Go

by latinaeinstein (oneforyourfire)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneforyourfire/pseuds/latinaeinstein
Summary: This is the best part about being Minseok's





	Start Me Up and Watch Me Go, Go, Go

**Author's Note:**

> 2015 fic
> 
> baby's first time topping

There's a first time for everything. And this, this has been long in the making.

It's a gift, almost. Romantic in its innovation. And Minseok's been hinting at wanting this for weeks, pausing to moan around his cock sometimes, mid-blowjob, wondering aloud in between licks how amazing Sehun's cock would feel inside of him. How it would be the tightest fit, most delicious burn. How Sehun has the most _perfect_ cock, just exactly the kind Minseok wants fucking him open, fuck. Can it be arranged. It should be arranged.

(It is)

And right now, they're both naked. Panting. Locked in Minseok's room. Mercifully alone in preparation for this.

And it's the best part of being Minseok's. Seeing any and all variations of _this_.

Minseok is laid bare before him right now, skin flushed on the harsh bleach-white of his own rumpled bed sheets. Usually it's the other way around, and Sehun doesn't—can't—miss the novelty of this position. Not when he has 3 fingers buried deep in Minseok's ass. Crooking and stretching just to watch the muscles of Minseok's stomach jump. Minseok squirms, writhes back towards ever slow, shaky thrust, moans in abandon. And Sehun can't breathe, drinking it all in, savoring it as he presses forward harder, searches more deliberately.

Minseok is usually distressingly quiet in bed, silent save for his labored breathing and the occasional encouraging, raspy "Sehun" and "Yes, baby." It's provocation now, Sehun figures. The way Minseok keeps fucking praising him. Talking about his fingers. How, fuck he's touched himself before thinking about this. How Sehun even just like this, he's making it so fucking _good_ for him.

Even though Sehun had used too much lube, dribbled some of the excess on Minseok's pristine sheets, taken too long—in Sehun's own estimation—to find that spot that made it all okay.

Sehun is shuddering helplessly, too, biting back a wrecked moan as he looms over Minseok, fucks his fingers in a way that has the elder bowing sharply, ankles dragging desperately along his sheets. His fingers twist into his pillowcase, his own hair as he pants.

"Want you so badly," Sehun groans, terrified, overwhelmed as he is. That still makes sense, the desperate lust clouding his vision as he watches Minseok fall apart.

"That's good to hear, maknae," Minseok manages, voice strained as Sehun probes searchingly, once more. Clumsy but pointed and Minseok's hips arch off the bed with a soft curse." _Ready_ ," he rasps, husky, helpless, heedless. "I'm ready for you to fuck me, Sehunnie."

Sehun bites off a reverent curse, shivers again. He twists his fingers, catches them on the rim of Minseok's entrance as he slides them out, provoking another moan. And he doesn't miss the way that Minseok's body unwittingly clenches to keep him inside, the filthy squelch as he disengages fully.

Sehun gropes for a sleeve of condoms, fingers shaking, affected, as he watches Minseok writhe into his own fist, tug at his own cock as he waits. He slides further up the bed, urges him forward with a small smile.

Sehun stumbles atop him once he's sheathed, and Minseok cradles his face, meets his eyes. They're unnervingly soft and clear, hot as they are, and Sehun loses himself in them for the briefest second. Allows himself that indulgence as Minseok pets his hair back, sits up briefly to kiss his nose, the corner of his mouth.

And it's familiar territory, this caress.

It's not Minseok's first time— like this—but it _is_ Sehun's. And Sehun is—he really just wants to—

"Show me," Minseok says, voice pitched low again, impossibly low, heavy and hot with want. And one of his hands slides down to cup Sehun's hip, the fingers dragging slow and steady. "Go on. Show much you want this. If you still—"

"I _do_."

Minseok's fingertips dance inwards, skate purposefully to grip him. His palm is warm, soft, achingly perfect even through the thin layer of latex, and his fingers are nimble, teasing as he strokes once, twice. Sehun's jaw goes slack with pleasure, lips parting for a drawnout moan that Minseok swallows with a deep kiss, a resounding hum. "Then fuck me like you mean it," he intones against Sehun's mouth.

He falls back again, neck bared, splayed open, bent elbows and bent knees, urging him closer. Sehun kneels before him, cock in his hand, testing as he drags it against hot, fluttery, distressingly responsive flesh. The head of his cock catches on Minseok's rim, and his own voice catches on a moan. Minseok eases his legs around Sehun's waist, dragging him forward. His moan of encouragement is low and wanton, but his eyes are still soft, and Sehun is gonna combust. Even just from this.

"I mean it," Sehun whispers, lip between his teeth as he watches Minseok push back briefly, enticingly, chasing the heat, the pressure, the grazing friction of Sehun's cock. " _Fuck_ , hyung."

Splayed open on his bed, gorgeously, dizzingly pliant, _encouraging_ , Minseok's muscles quiver as Sehun braces himself, fucks inside with a slow, stuttering thrust. He bottom out, presses to the hilt, straining, struggling. He moans helplessly at the sensations.

Beneath him, Minseok is the very picture of decadence, skin flushing, eyebrows pinching, lips parting. And inside, _inside_ , Minseok is grooved, fluttery, hot hot, impossibly, almost painfully tight.

"How do you even—?" Sehun breathes. Through gritted teeth.

Minseok's head tips back to crash against his pillow, and Sehun exhales another trembling praise, another reverent curse against the hollow of Minseok's throat. The skin there is warm, musky, the scent familiar, grounding. It's Sehun's favorite place to kiss. His only. His special.

Usually, usually it's because Minseok is fucking him open just _right_ , overwhelming him with pleasure. Because Sehun is trembling, struggling to breath past the exquisite stretch, groping for something concrete to anchor himself through the tides of pleasure. Usually, usually, but even now. Even like this.

Sehun kisses there, sucks, nips as he's welcomed into the slick, velvet grip of Minseok's perfect body. Vice-tight, it pulses around his hypersensitive flesh, and Minseok, Minseok is pressing back for more, muscles rippling as he strains upwards.

Sehun's head hangs heavy as he moans again, spares one more glance at the dance of shadows across Minseok's body. " _How_ , hyung?" he pants.

Sehun retreats, presses back in, carefully, clumsily, but still—fuck, still sensory overload.

Minseok laughs through a moan, undulates once, twice, and Sehun shudders bodily. "God, I love your cock," Minseok groans. "Stretch so good." And Sehun shivers in response. His cock jerks, twitches forward, and Minseok shifts with a whimper. " _Yes_ ," he rasps. "Just like that. Keep _going_."

The soft skin of his thighs skate along Sehun's ribs. His bare ankles graze Sehun's sides, dig impatiently into the small of his back. It's leverage as he drags himself upwards, bucking forward with a soft, desperate sound.

And Sehun can take a hint.

He starts slow, his push and retreat hesitant, shallow, in preparation, easing Minseok in. But Minseok is moaning, writhing, and inside, clenching, chasing. Minseok urges him faster. Harder. Like he _means_ it.

Sehun stutters, drags, and Minseok whines in frustration. Eyes dark and heavy on his, Minseok starts fucking back in earnest, blunt nails clawing at his back, writhing movements rhytmic and fluid. It's too much. The pleasure is staggering. Too, too—

Sehun sputters out a weak protest. "Stop," he pants. "I won't—can't last."

Minseok lolls his head to the side, arches towards his next thrust. His lips drag against the pillowcase as he moans, equal parts pleasure and frustration. "No, you _have_ to, Sehun. I need you to make me come. It's so _good_ , but I still—need."

And _fuck_ , Sehun can't. Not like this. He groans as much, despair bleeding into his tone as he shifts experimentally, angle awkward, movement jerky. His hip crashes against Minseok's ass, and Minseok lets out another whimper. It seems to resonate off the walls, echo in his ears.

"Fuck, Sehun. Just let me. Okay, please, just—Next time, we can, but right now, I just, baby, I just _need_ —"

Minseok's hand are sliding to Sehun's hip, urging him onto his back. Minseok lets out a soft sound of disappointment when Sehun's cock slips out. And their limbs tangle, elbows and knees bumping in their eagerness as they flip positions. Minseok spares a weak laugh as he straddles Sehun's waist.

"You have the nicest cock, Sehunnie. We'll—we'll figure out how to do this more often because fuck, babe."

Minseok gropes back, grips Sehun's cock in his hand, teasing them both as he grinds against it, pressing just the slightest bit inside. Sehun is a livewire of sensation, trembling in anticipation, with the exertion of staying still.

"Next time," he starts, biting his lips to smother a quiet moan as Sehun breaches just the slightest bit inside, the head of his cock catching on the rim of Minseok's entrance. "Next time, I want you to hold me down, Sehun." Minseok twists and bites his lip, body jerking. "Fold me in half and just fuck me raw. We'll teach you how to use that cock yet, baby."

" _Hyung_."

Sehun watches through heavy eyes as Minseok adjusts, sits fully on his cock. Minseok grinds down hard, trembling, too. He braces himself on Sehun's thighs as he swivels experimentally.

And he's tighter like this, tighter still as he clenches deliberately. He sets the perfect rhythm, rocks down hard, fast, but smooth.

And it punches the air out of Sehun's lungs, has him choking on low moans, fucking upwards with staggering thrusts.

The strong arms that usually hold him down, hold him open, they're pinning him now. And Sehun doesn't know which he prefers. Minseok inside him, fucking him open, or Minseok like this, writhing down on his cock.

There's devastation either way. Minseok finding release as a result of Sehun's body, Sehun swelling and bursting at the pleasure, the praise.

"Perfect cock," Minseok groans. "Perfect body. Fuck you're so perfect—perfect for _me_."

It's to get him flustered, but maybe also—Sehun hopes—to assure him that he doesn't think Sehun is a child, their baby. But Minseok's boyfriend, his love. Enough.

Minseok whispers a filthy plea for more, and the moment is lost, but replaced with the most exhilaratingly hot substitute.

"God, you're so _big_."

And Minseok, by contrast, is fucking tiny. Tiny enough for his waist to almost fit in Sehun's groping hands.

" _Fuck_ , that's hot," Minseok moans, praises as Sehun squeezes hard, holds him steady. "Hold me just— _fuck_ —just remind me that you're the biggest boy I've ever fucked."

Sehun moans in turn. He grips Minseok's hips, and Minseok pants out another encouraging whine, something about Sehun being so, so strong. Feeling so fucking _good_.

Sehun lifts him up and then forces him down. Once, twice. Minseok jerks, chin knocking against his collarbone. His fingers skitter up to Sehun's bare chest, balancing himself as he grips his own cock, tugs and tugs, in time with Sehun's shuddering rhythm.

He's shuddering, too. So badly that Sehun is supporting his weight, guiding his movements almost entirely.

"Take over, Sehun," he couches, and Sehun bounces him even harder, faster. Minseok goes purposefully limp, dizzingly pliant. Too fucking perfect.

His lips are bitten and red. Open, slack, sloppy, they declare over and over against how good it feels. How amazing it is for him. Just like this. He wants to fucking _come_.

And Sehun holds on just for him. Redoubles his efforts. He thrusts up as Minseok grinds down, and there are fireworks bursting in his veins.

"Please, Sehun," he whimpers.

Sehun's heart swells, cock pulses, and Minseok lets out another sound. He quakes, rocks down sharply, grinds back and forward so fucking _hard_ with a long, long whimper.

His entire body—small and sweaty—goes slack with climax, and his voice goes impossibly high. He releases a long, hitching whine of Sehun's name.

Lax but jerking through the aftershocks, whimpering with every fuck upwards, Minseok groans for Sehun to continue. Come for him. Like this. Inside of him.

He bounces on his lap now, scrapes his fingernails against Sehun's nipple, bites his lip, pants over and over again, cajoling all the while.

And Sehun is helpless to deny him. Helpless to the hot pleasure speeding through his veins, blurring his vision, seizing his limbs suddenly.

He bucks up sharply as he comes, and Minseok's hands ground him, guide him with a breathy _Sehun_.

He falls into him as Sehun recovers, body blanketing his, limbs curling possessively around his. And this is probably the second best part of being Minseok's, the post-coital cuddle. The warm, affectionate way that Minseok nuzzles into his neck, kisses over the moles on his neck.

"Good?" Minseok has the audacity to ask, like Sehun wasn't just fucking whimpering with orgasm.

But Sehun nods anyway, and Minseok laughs into another kiss. This time just beneath his jawline. Lazy and lingering, it has him humming in pleasure, wrapping his arms around Minseok's sweaty waist to urge him even closer.

**Author's Note:**

> for those that are subscribed, we're nearing the final stretch of oldname fic  
> congratulations!!!!


End file.
